


No Choice

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [1]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Dalinar agreed that war hardened a man.But in the form of his son, he was starting to see why people discouraged it.





	No Choice

Storms.

Looking at Kaladin over there, with a stern face and crisp uniform, should have reassured Dalinar for the lad didn’t resemble Evi at all.

Nothing. Absolutely no resemblance to Evi.

The lad hadn't earned even a _lock _of blonde hair. 

But it only made Dalinar panic.

He didn’t know what he wanted- would it have been better if Kaladin was like his mother, sweet, energetic and loving?

So that Dalinar could go around without being haunted by the fact there was a child growing up to be just like him?

One that could be just as merciless as he had been?

One that could be a monster like him?

Kaladin wasn’t very open with his emotions and therefore gave no indication he had seen Dalinar; only a salute was earned by him when he walked past his son.

At fifteen, for someone resembling Dalinar, Kaladin was unusually good looking what with that strong chin and equally strong face of his: it spoke of leadership and hardness.

The lad never cut his hair, and as a result it grew to his shoulders, curling a bit at the end.

Well. At least he wasn’t growing up to be a fop, Ash forbid.

Didn’t Kaladin have some duel or the other next week?

“Soldier!” Dalinar barked out, looking straight at Kaladin.

There was a hint of surprise in the young man’s blue eyes, so like his, and uncertainty.

“Yes, sir?” Kaladin’s voice gave none of that away however, which was perturbing. 

“I believe there is a bout next week. One that you are participating in.”

Kaladin frowned.

He was only fifteen, what was _he_ so serious for, Dalinar wondered in annoyance.

“Yes, sir. Your concern, please?”

You could see the scorn in Kaladin’s face, clear as day and it pricked Dalinar.

The boy hated him, clearly.

It was evident in the way he hardly let himself come home or be seen with Dalinar. 

Dalinar remembered the day Kaladin was told his mother was dead- the boy had refused to eat and sleep for three days.

And the first time he had spoken to Dalinar since then was to scream curses at him.

  
_“Some storming soldier you were! You couldn’t protect Mother? All you’re good for is swiping alcohol from some sodden beggar like a drunken fool!” _

  
_Dalinar growled. “Say that again, you storming useless brat!"_

  
_Kaladin trembled, but he stood his ground, blue eyes blazing with fury. “I said you were a drunken fool who was good for nothing except for swiping alcohol from some sodden beggar! Or have you grown deaf as well as useless?” _

  
_Dalinar roared but Kaladin only clicked his tongue in disgust and left the room, with a dignity unseen in most thirteen year olds._

  
“Am I allowed to attend?”

There was a humourless smile on Kaladin’s face. “I doubt anyone can prevent you from doing so, sir. You seem to have your way these days. An admirable trait in a leader.”

Dalinar felt chastened- and the wary looks from the other soldiers wasn’t helping either.

“Answer the question directly, soldier.”

Kaladin exhaled. “As my superior officer, you are technically speaking, allowed to attend the bout. I don’t see if my consent will make any difference, sir.”

Dalinar only nodded and walked away to hide the flurry of shamespren that he would surely earn.

Storms, he _was_ a cremling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So this AU was inspired by my sister and my kind of Stormlight is reviews and comments (which don't come under cyberbullying) so if you could, please tell me what you thought of it! :)
> 
> So, I'll be rewriting scenes from the series in this AU, that's what can be expected. There will be also significant changes in the plot, of course. So, yeah. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
